Scene's Adventures in Her Dreams
by FashionRox669
Summary: When Scene falls asleep during a meeting, she must find a way to wake up. But when it involves witches, Smurfs, porridge, dances, and spinning wheels, it might be a little harder than it sounds.


I normally would never fall asleep in a meeting. Usually I'm distracted enough by Indie's eyes that I could stay awake forever. Plus, 20 packs of Gummi Worms and 13 cans of Bubblegum Soda don't help you to be tired.

But today Indie was going through another mainstream crisis, and to cope he confiscated everyone's sweets. That meant that not only was Hip-Hop leading the meeting, but my all night Invader Zim marathon was beginning to catch up with me.

So my eyes flickered shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up on the ground with a stuffed pink triceratops tucked under my arm. I stood up and looked around to see our company's building sitting on top of a woman wearing long, flowing frock's head.

"Loco?" I asked while walking over to the body.

"That's Loco," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Hip-Hop dressed in a billowing pink ball gown stepping out of a giant blue police box.

"Um, Hip-Hop," I started. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I'm not Hip-Hop. I'm Curtis, the Good Witch!"

"Okay, where am I?"

"Hell if I know," Curtis replied. "This is your dream. But the dress can help you find your way home." He snapped his fingers and I looked around to see Loco covered with a giant black rectangle reading "EXPOSED FEMALE ANATOMY". Then I looked down to see Loco's dress on my body. I almost dropped my triceratops.

"Why am I wearing this? I'm not a hipster! I'm Scene, you see!"

"Do you want to get back to the office or not? I heard Indie doesn't like employees sleeping on the job..." I quickly straightened up at the sound of Indie's name. Curtis laughed and snapped his fingers again. My triceratops turned into a charm on a necklace that magically appeared around my neck. "Much better," he said. "Now you may begin your journey."

"I still don't know what..." I started, but Curtis had already disappeared, taking his blue box with him.

"...to do," I finished to myself and sighed.

I decided it would just be best to walk.

So I did.

Eventually I found a small house made entirely of Gummi Worms and chocolate-chip cookies.

"Cookies!" I squealed and ran into the house.

Inside I saw Techno and Dubstep tied up with licorice sitting in a pot.

"So first I'm going to season you both with GUESS! Guess, guess, guess, guess, guess, guess, guess..."

"Thyme and rosemary," I said under my breath, and the Guess Guy turned around to look at me.

"That was a terrible... wait," he said. "You're right."

"Can you let them go because I guessed correctly?" I asked.

"No. But you can join me in my feast. We can eat them together."

"Boom wub du boom dub," said Dubstep. Techno laughed.

"That _is_ what she said!" said Techno.

"But he's a guy! I cried, confused.

"Just eat away our ropes already," said Techno.

"That won't work. Guess why. Guess, guess, guess..." the Guess Guy said.

I took that opportunity to grab the candy ropes off Techno and Dubstep and take a giant bite. Then we all ran outside.

"Thank you!" Techno translated Dubstep's wubs for me when we got outside. Then they ran in the other direction.

I began to walk away from the cookie house when Idol came running over.

"Scene!" she said. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey Idol!" I said. I was happy to find at least one of my friends that wasn't acting weird.

"I found a man selling candy apples over behind that house," Idol said, gesturing to where I just was. "And I thought I'd get you one. Here!"

Idol gave me a giant candy apple and I took a giant bite. The last thing I remember hearing before I fell to the ground was Idol saying, "Compact, compact in my hand, who is the best singer in the land? Still not me? I'm coming after you Taylor Swift!"

I woke up with a small, blue face looking straight at me.

"Smurf!" I screamed, and sat up to see six more Smurfs. "Smurfs everywhere!"

"Don't be afraid," said the blonde, girl Smurf. We don't want to hurt you."

I tried to stand up, but my head just hit the roof of the house and I fell to the floor on my back.

"S-s-s-s-smurf!" I screamed again and rolled on to my stomach. I tried to leave, but a Smurf in glasses was blocking the door.

"I saw which way you were going, and I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why not?"

"The woods are in that direction."

"The woods are full of oxpeckers and Avatars and bears!" said a Smurf with a red hat and a beard.

"Oxpeckers and Avatars and bears? Oh My Chemical Romance! But I still want to leave this house!" I screamed, and pushed the nerdy Smurf out of the way.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," he called after me.

Once I was outside I stood up and looked at my necklace. There were new charms: a licorice wheel and a Smurf hat. Then I walked slowly into the big and scary woods.

"It's so dark in here." I looked around and saw nothing but oversized trees looming over my head. Those were really the only shapes I could make out. The path and front of me was nearly invisible.

Then I saw I light through the dense forest. Naturally I walked toward it. The light was coming from a small pink and blue house.

I cautiously stepped inside. There I found a table with nothing on it but a few bowls of oatmeal. That's when I heard my stomach growl.

I looked at the oatmeal. It looked delicious, especially since it was the kind with the little candy dinosaurs in it.

I grabbed a spoon and took a giant bite of the porridge. Then, my tooth struck something much harder than any candies. I spit it in my hand. It was some sort of seed or bean, so I threw it out the window. The seed instantly sprouted into a massive beanstalk. I went outside to look up at, and it pierced the clouds.

And I climbed it.

Halfway up the plant, I heard a roar of "Say what? WHAT? SAY WHAT? WHAT?!"

And I climbed faster.

At the top was a cream colored house. The door was cracked open, so I slipped inside.

"No sweet child of mine will ever attend a prince's ball," said Metal.

"Stop calling me stupid references! And why not?" Rayna asked.

"You're too young to marry!"

"You were twelve when you married Mom!"

"I don't want to kiss the prince."

"You're probably the first person to ever say that. Just let me go!"

"No."

"I hate you Daddy, I hate you!"

As Rayna was storming into her room, she had to pass through the hall, so she ran into me.

"Scene? What are you doing here?"

"I climbed up here on a beanstalk!"

"Oh," Rayna said. "We normally just use the escalator. But can you please help me out of here? I really want to go to Prince Indie's ball."

_Prince Indie._ "I'll help you get out, as long as I can borrow a dress of yours."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Rayna and I were climbing out of her bedroom window wearing massive gowns. Then we rode the escalator down to the ground.

We walked a few minutes in silence, until Idol sprung from the bushes.

"Ha! I've got you now, Tay... Oh. Neither of you are Taylor Swift." Rayna and I shook our heads in response. "Where are you guys going dressed like that?" Idol asked. "And I thought I killed you, Scene."

"Did you mix up your deep sleep and death potions again?" Rayna replied.

"Oh, that might have been it."

"We're going to Prince Indie's ball!" I chirped.

"Can I come?" said Idol.

"Sure! You can trade clothes with Scene."

"No!" I cried. "I want to go to the ball!" But Idol was already dragging me into the woods and removing my dress and giving me her outfit. Soon I was standing there in a pink flowery shirt, skinny jeans, and my charm necklace with two new charms: an empty bowl and a golden egg. It wasn't really ball material.

So I stood there crying, and not just because it was two o'clock.

Then I heard someone say, "You're looking a little rough."

"Curtis!" I squealed, and ran to hug the Good Witch.

"I'm not Curtis, I'm you're Nerdy Godmother!" Then I noticed that he was wearing a blue dress instead of a pink one. "I figured I needed a name change since we'd changed stories." I smiled and wiped a tear off my cheek. "Why are you so sad?"

"Idol stole my dress so I can't go to Prince Indie's ball anymore."

"I'm sorry. But I'm going to help."

"You can?"

"Yep." My Nerdy Godmother snapped his fingers and my necklace flew off my neck onto the ground. He snapped his fingers again, and the triceratops charm turned into a pink unicorn. I screamed in delight as he snapped his fingers again and turned the bowl and licorice charms into a carriage and reins. Then he snapped his fingers again and turned the Smurf hat and golden egg into a white dress and gold shoes. "Make sure to be back from the ball before nine in the afternoon, because at that time everything I just made will turn back into their respective charms. Other than that, have fun at the ball."

Then my Nerdy Godmother went back into his police box and flew away. And I jumped into my carriage and went to the ball.

When I pulled up to Prince Indie's palace I stared at it for a few minutes before going inside. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

I tried to take a deep breath, but I forgot how to breathe as I stepped inside. The interior looked like a bigger version of Indie's office, but with no furniture except a buffet and golden accents on the walls.

Then Prince Indie walked toward me and grabbed my hand. I tried to run into his arms, but he pushed me out to arm's length.

"Just sway with me," he said. "Just sway with me."

When Idol and Rayna tried to dance with him, he simply said, "She's my sway partner."

It took all my will power to not curl in a ball on the ground and spaz to death. That was how happy I was.

Then I looked at the clock to see it was almost nine in the afternoon. I took one last look at Prince Indie, and ran out of the palace. I ran so fast that one of my shoes fell off, but I quickly slipped it back on and continued to run.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and leaned into a tree at the edge of the woods. My clothes had changed back to Idol's, and I could feel sweat on my face.

Then I heard stomping of horse hooves behind me. I whirled around to see Punk riding on a white horse. He was dressed in a suit of armor.

"So, Prince Indie told me to come and get you 'cause he said running away from the prince is too mainstream and you should be punished."

I reluctantly climbed onto Punk's horse and we rode back to Prince Indie's castle. But this time we went around back where there was an open door. Punk helped me down from the horse and led me to the door. He threw me into the room and closed the door.

I blinked a couple of times; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Intern 2 was sitting at a spinning wheel with a pile of straw next to him. And he was turning the straw into gold thread.

"Scene?" he said and looked up from his work. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to Prince Indie's ball but I had to leave at nine in the afternoon or else my dress would disappear and he got mad because leaving early is too mainstream."

"Oh." Intern 2 looked back at his work, but accidently moved his hand too quickly and cut his finger open on the spinning wheel. Then he collapsed on the floor.

There was no where to go in the small space, but I saw a trap door in the ceiling. I was too short to reach it, so I took Intern 2's body and positioned it like an ottoman. Then I stood on his back and banged on the trap door.

"Help!" I called. "Help!"

It was Idol that answered.

"How'd you get in the dungeon, Scene?"

"That's not important!" I replied. "But Intern 2 is unconscious because he pricked his finger on a spinning wheel!"

"Maybe you should kiss him awake like in Sleeping Beauty," Idol suggested.

"No!"

"Then Intern 2 will just lie sleeping on the floor forever I guess." Idol closed the trap door and I got off Intern 2 and rolled him over.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled to myself, and leaned into my best friend's face.

* * *

"Scene," I heard Intern 2 say quietly as he was shaking me awake. "Wake up, Scene."

I sat up to find Intern 2 and I alone in the meeting room.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About an hour. I woke you up when the meeting finished."

Everything in the room looked the same, but I felt an unfamiliar weight around my neck. I felt around my chest until my hand landed on a necklace. I lifted it to my eye level to see three charms on it: an analog clock with the time nine o'clock, a spinning wheel, and a pair of lips.

"Thanks," I said. "I had the weirdest dream."

* * *

_**YAY! I wrote this really quickly, so I know it's bad, but, whatever! Ten dollars to whoever can list all the fairy-tale/traditional stories i played with. In. Order. (Hint: Don't forget the title.)**_


End file.
